The present invention relates to an improved backless, strapless bra, and more particularly, to a backless, strapless bra having an interior surface having a pressure sensitive adhesive layer for adjoining the bra cups to the user""s skin.
Various devices and methods are available to women who wish to enhance their breasts. Generally, women can either undergo a surgical procedure to be fitted with a breast implant, or can use some form of externally worn article. To accommodate women wishing to avoid the dangers involved with surgical breast implants, several efforts have been made to provide externally worn articles that have the look and feel of natural breasts, yet are non-permanent and health-risk free. Such externally worn devices have included a wide range of foam pads, pushup bras, and more recently gelled breast inserts to be worn between the user""s breasts and a bra.
In addition to the demand for devices and methods for enhancing breast size and shape, there is also a demand for being able to use those devices and methods while wearing a full-range of clothing. For example, women wearing a backless dress or a halter top will not want to wear a traditional bra. As a result, bras have been developed that are both backless and strapless. Such backless, strapless bras have used non-permanent adhesives, such as a disposable double-sided tape, to secure the bra to the user. Furthermore, known backless, strapless bras have relied on extension tabs that extend from the outer surface of the bra cups to secure the bra cups to the user""s skin, and have provided very limited means for enhancing breast cleavage and breast push-up.
As a result, there exists a need for a backless, strapless bra having a system for pushing-up the breasts and enhancing breast cleavage. Further, there exists a need for such a bra having a permanent and re-usable adhesive that allows the user to position the bra in a desired position without the use of extension tabs and without concern of the bra shifting from that position.